


Life as a Shuttle

by Dame_Syrup (mary_pseud)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Kink Meme, Looming, Sexual Expertise, Time Lord Reproduction, implanted experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mary_pseud/pseuds/Dame_Syrup
Summary: For a kinkmeme prompt: "Doctor/Romana - Looming a Time Lord is a very sexual experience."





	Life as a Shuttle

"Romana...do you remember the Loom?"

Before she answered, Romana looked down the length of their bare bodies to where they met, her dark pubic hair mingling with his ginger curls with each stroke. She met each stroke at exactly the correct angle, shifting her pelvis without thought as she answered, "I prefer not to talk about such private matters in public, Doctor."

"Public? Public?"

"Well, we are in a tree."

"On an uninhabited planet-"

"-Except for whatever or whoever built this nest we are currently fornicating in."

The Doctor spluttered, and abruptly grabbed Romana's shoulder and pulled, rolling as they moved, until she was astride him. She followed his movement with unconscious grace, knowing just where to put her hands and knees, how to grip with her thighs to keep him inside her.

"I remember the Loom," the Doctor said darkly, his hair all intertwined with little yellow feathers (the same that lined the nest) in a thoroughly ludicrous fashion. "I remember it slicing into me, slicing through me-"

"This is not the time-"

"It sliced Time into me, Romana; time and space. It showed me everything, every nuance and angle of our society, and it made me know that I would have wasted centuries learning these things, one by one, unless it was there to drag its knowledge through me, weave it into the fibres of my brain."

"And?" Romana considered orgasming, but decided it would be rude. Instead she took her weight on the Doctor's chest and leaned closer, listening.

"And it showed me sex, Romana. Every movement, every position, every variation and deviation: it ran me through with that knowledge, and with the certain impression that all of sex, all of love, was a trivial afterthought, a primitive relic designed only to create more material for the Loom to weave."

Romana froze, and didn't notice the Doctor's grunt of distress as his next stroke slipped wrong and he had to wriggle to stay inside her.

Because she did remember that. She remembered seeing everything, as though she was some god, some multi-bodied being that could have sex in every mode at once. She had experienced every possible perversion, every warping of the sex instinct into that which was vile as well as that which was exalted. And she vividly remembered the feelings knitted into her brain at the same time: that this was nothing, sex was nothing.

That love was nothing at all. Sex was just a Loom's way of making more material for itself; it only penetrated them with that knowledge so that the cold, icy Time Lords would manage to create more children for it to unravel. And if there were no children, it would weave them out of nothingness.

"Romana?" the Doctor asked, and suddenly she threw herself at him. Clumsily, frantically, she ground herself against him, consciously putting aside the mannered thrusts and gestures that the Loom had given her. She pressed against him as though every inch of her skin had to touch his; she ground her breasts and her groin and her face against him, taking him, licking and smelling him. And as she peaked, she cursed the device that had twisted her into strands and then re-made her in her people's image:

"LLLOOOOOOMMM!"

 

* * *

 

After they returned to the TARDIS, they found themselves again in the same bed. And as clumsily as possible, with every error and mistake and flinch and miscommunication they could come up with, they started to un-learn what the Looms had cut into them. They started to learn, and to teach each other, the differences between having sex and making love.

 

* * *

Back on a certain planet, a very large bird started to remake its nest, which was all out of sorts.

"Bipeds!" it muttered, folding its six wings away before freezing on its three legs and going to sudden sleep.


End file.
